Fight For Love
by InSpIrEd
Summary: Theresa has broken things off with Fox. But was it a mistake? Does she truly belong with Fox? If so, will Fox accept her again, accept her betrayal? If you liked, Consequence of Choices, you'll love this! R&R!**CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!**
1. 1 Fighting Against The Break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

Chapter 1: Theresa has broken up with Fox. Was it a mistake? Can they work it out and get back together? If you enjoyed Consequences of Choices, you will love this fanfic! R&R!!

This fanfic follows everything that's happened in Passions up to the point after Theresa and Fox's breakup. Chad and Fox are outside talking and Whitney is indoors consoling Theresa.

…………………………………………………………….

"What happened, man? I thought you two had something good going on. You two look perfect together," Chad opinionated.

Fox scoffed. "I thought so too. She dumped me remember? She's still in love with Ethan. Always has been, always will be. Only I was the fool to believe I could change that," Fox sighed, staring off in the distance. "Maybe it's better off this way…"

"What do you mean, Fox? Wait, are you still in love with your mystery woman?" Chad probed curiously.

Fox avoided Chad's piercing gaze. "I don't know any more. Some things have happened recently and have brought back memories of and feelings for her." Fox thought back to the memory of singing with Whitney on stage on that charity night.

Fox mentally shook himself out of it. "What does it matter now anyway? I'm a free man again," Fox argued.

Yet those words sounded so empty. As if he didn't believe them himself. And neither did Chad.

"I'm not convinced man. Theresa made you forget about this mystery woman, for a short time, yes, but she would've made you forget that woman altogether if you guys had worked out. What you two had was something special. I've seen you change because of her," Chad explained, attempting to get Fox to open up more about his feelings for Theresa.

Fox was silent for a minute. Then he nodded, as if in defeat.

"I never used to care about anyone else but myself. Never would I have my trust fund account frozen to bail out some chick. Never would I have stolen money from my grandfather to bail her out again. Steal from my grandfather, yes, but for me, not anyone else. Never would I have risked my own safety and freedom to ensure some girl's crazy dreams come true. Never would I have offered to give up the whole Crane Empire, what I have wanted my whole life, to run away from Harmony and be with her. But Theresa's not just any girl. She's the ultimate hopeless romantic, forever dreaming, forever scheming, forever determined," Fox found it hard to voice out the last words. Was he becoming a pansy? He quickly composed himself in an attempt to look more masculine.

"It seems as if you have some pretty strong feelings for Theresa, Fox. She's the first real girlfriend you've had. You know, the one you listen to and listens to you. The one you'd sacrifice even yourself for. Fox, are you in love with Theresa?" Chad asked.

"Damn it, Chad. You'd think I'd give up the Crane Empire for a woman I don't love?!" Fox mocked Chad. _Wow, that answer came out quicker than I thought it would have…It was so…so sure._

"Then what are you doing, Fox? You're Fox Crane. You don't give up anything you want without a fight, let alone the woman you love. Don't give up on Theresa. Fight for her!" Chad encouraged.

"But how can I compete with her 'true love', Ethan? She said so herself, she betrayed me in the worst way and it has something to do with Ethan. And what about my mystery woman…" Fox let the thought of Whitney linger for a while.

"You and that mystery woman. You said she's happy with someone else. And you were happy with Theresa. You may have loved that mystery woman, you may love her now. But what you have with Theresa, it's blossomed into something more than a rebound. You guys had a relationship going. And it's not one-sided either. The same way Theresa made you forget the mystery woman, you, too, helped her forget Ethan. Just show her she's meant to be with you, Fox. Are you Fox Crane or not?" Chad challenged.

Fox let Chad's words mull over in his head. He had to admit Chad was right. What Fox felt for Whitney was always a fantasy, it was always in his head. She never felt anything for him. But with Theresa, his feelings were always matched with actions. His love for her wasn't just inside of him, it showed every time he bailed her out of crazy situations she put herself into, every time he pulled her into his arms to comfort her, every time he made her smile after he cheered her up, every time he backed her up on whatever morally incorrect scheme she'd come up with, every time he poured his own heart out to her. He had a relationship with Theresa, something he had never had with any other girl before. She was his best friend and his girlfriend too. Fox knew exactly what he needed to do.

"You're right, Chad. I'm not gonna let Theresa go without a fight…Besides, it can't be too much of a challenge. Ethan has nothing on me," Fox joked and laughed.

"Hey, now that's the Fox Crane I know!" Chad yelled and laughed with Fox.

………………………………………………

"You told him the truth. You did the right thing," Whitney consoled her best friend, Theresa, who was still in tears.

"Then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel so wrong? When I saw the look on his face, it almost killed me. The pain…" Theresa broke down once again, crying into Whitney's shoulder.

Whitney stroked Theresa's hair, the only sound resounding in the room was Theresa's sobs. Whitney finally broke the silence. "Do you want to take it back?" she almost whispered, treading carefully so as not to cause Theresa to go hysterical again.

"I…I don't know. I can't, can I? I couldn't tell him everything. It would not only end our relationship, it would end our friendship too. He doesn't want to be with a woman who is not faithful to him. He deserves so much better," Theresa cried, wiping another tear from her eye.

"Why don't you give him the choice, Theresa?" Whitney argued.

Theresa was silent, she stopped sobbing.

"Look, Fox is an honest and honourable man. He was there for you when Ethan surely wasn't. He came rushing to your aid at the mansion, warning you and having nightcaps with you to talk every night. He believed you when nobody else did after Ivy fell down the stairs and you were accused of pushing her. He's always telling you how beautiful you are. He stuck by you when you kicked his mother out of the Crane mansion. He's saved your life countless times! Do you remember him telling you he would never let you die at the Blue Note? Heck, Theresa, he posted your bail TWICE, giving up his trust fund money for your freedom! Tell me you don't want to be with a man who gave so much of himself for you," Whitney continued, ignoring the part of her which questioned her passion for defending Fox.

Theresa let Whitney's words sink in. She could feel her heart beating, thumping inside of her. Her mind reeled back to memories of time spent with Fox.

The times they spent in her room, late at night, talking…flirting.

"Kindred spirits", he called the two of them.

"_We have a common bond, you and I…might count for something one day."_ Oh how temptingly hot he looked that night. Why had she not made her move then?

Theresa finally found her voice. Was she telling Whitney or herself?

"I remember the look on his face and the sound of his voice when I took Ethan's side and when I said a relationship between us could never work out that night at the Blue Note. He looked almost disappointed but no, I ignored it, I thought I was imagining it. When we were at the mansion, he told me he couldn't sleep because he was too worried about me, about what Gwen and Rebecca were up to. He was always out to protect me. You know, I felt somewhat disappointed and offended when he decided to leave Harmony to move to LA with you and Chad. I couldn't help feeling a bit empty once Fox had left. But again, I just thought it was because I'd lost my best friends. He's always cared about my feelings, never pushed me to do anything in case of hurting me, in case I was still in love with Ethan. You should have seen the way he yelled at those guards in my defence, Whitney. He proved gallantry is not dead. He even offered to give up all that he had, the whole Crane empire for me, to run away with me if I wanted to leave Harmony. The Crane Empire is his dream but he was willing to leave it all in a heartbeat for me…I don't deserve him. I gave up on what we had too easily, Whit…" Theresa began sobbing again.

_It was too late._

As if Whitney knew what Theresa was thinking, she calmly assured Theresa "It's not too late, Theresa. You can still tell him everything. The question is- do you want to make the relationship work? Theresa, do you truly love Fox?"

Theresa now red and swollen brown eyes looked into Whitney's. The answer rolled off her tongue quicker and easier than she imagined.

"Yes."

Theresa nodded, half-smiled, half-cried. "Yes, Whitney, oh yes, I do love Fox!"

Theresa cleared her tears. Would Fox take her back? She needed to talk to him- fast.

As always, whenever Theresa was in need, Fox was there. And this time was no exception. It was as if he always knew what she wanted, what she needed and was willing to give all he could to help her. And now, he answered another one of Theresa's silent prayers. He stood at the door of the lounge room, the room where she had been bawling her eyes out for half an hour.

His eyes reflected the hurt he felt from the break-up but there was something more. His eyes were filled with longing and his gaze sent shivers down Theresa's spine. Or was it just guilt? Or maybe fear of rejection? Or hope?

………………………………………………………………

Fox wasted no time. He needed to tell Theresa that he wasn't going to give up their relationship. She was a fighter, and damn it, so was he. He had no idea what to say to her, or where to start but one thing he knew- he wanted her. He could hear a cry from Theresa, but he couldn't make out what she was crying out.

The path from the backyard to the lounge room seemed to stretch on forever. Finally he reached his destination. Standing at the doorway, he could not move until she saw him. He needed to look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. And it was as if she could feel his presence, or maybe she could just hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, but she looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying for a while now. Was that relief in her eyes? Or maybe just shock? Maybe she didn't expect him to still be here. Maybe she wanted him gone.

All Fox wanted to do was rush to her side and swoop her up into his arms and hold her. Make the pain go away, dry her tears, just like all those times he comforted her. If he was ever going to smell the sweet strawberry fragrance of her shampoo again, if he was ever going to feel her silk smooth skin against his again, if he was ever going to taste her luscious lips again, he needed to tell her.

And her eyes…they seemed to be pleading with him. For what though? To go? Or to stay forever at her side?

Fox swallowed hard.

"Theresa, we need to talk," he simply stated, taking a step closer to her.

And Whitney need not be motioned or asked. She swiftly and quietly left the room, left the same room in which Theresa had ended things with Fox only half an hour ago, left the two of them alone again, once more.

……………………

A/N I hope you enjoyed that!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd like to know what you think! J Thx!


	2. 2 Fighting For The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Passions.

Chapter 2: Fox and Theresa discuss their relationship. Will Theresa tell Fox the whole truth? Will Fox still want her? R&R!!

I have stopped watching Passions but have never stopped loving Therox! This story is truly for those who have reviewed. Without you guys, I definitely wouldn't have come back to this story.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

With both their hearts pounding in their chests, only Theresa's sniffs broke the silence between them for a moment. Neither knew where to begin. Sitting so close to Theresa, Fox just wanted to reach out to her and comfort her in his arms. Their eyes met, both hurt and scared. Theresa felt like she could drown in Fox's deep brown eyes.

Fox sighed. "Theresa, I don't know if I can change your mind, or whether I can ever compare to Ethan, but I know that I can never give you up without a fight. Theresa, I love you and I want to be with you," Fox pleaded firmly but lovingly.

The words coming from Fox's mouth were more than Theresa had hoped. She had not been sure whether Fox had come to fight for their relationship or to cut all ties between them.

Fox was unsure of Theresa's reaction. She looked shocked. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted. Maybe she didn't want him.

Theresa managed a smile and extended her hand to take his. They were warm and firm, hers fitting so well into his.

"I'm so glad you came back. I feel like I don't deserve you, Fox. I feel like what I have done to you is unforgivable," Theresa replied, another tear falling down her face.

"Theresa, do you love me? Do you want to be with me? Because if you're still in love with Ethan-"

"Of course I love you, Fox. I want to be with you! I'm forgetting Ethan. It's not about him, not exactly…" Theresa feared exposing the truth about her plans.

Fox squeezed her cold hand, as they gazed into each other's eyes again. He could see the guilt in her eyes, the pain she was feeling and he wished he could take it all away. If only he knew what it was.

"You can tell me anything, Theresa. You always have," Fox coaxed, wiping away her tears with his free hand, stroking her face.

"I… I need to get Little Ethan back, Fox. And you know I would do anything to do that, right?" Theresa shivered.

Fox nodded, signaling that she could continue without hesitations, caressing her arms gently in an attempt to warm Theresa. The simple act of feeling her silky skin with his fingers was enough to send tingles throughout his body. He was never going to let her go.

"I was bleeding a few days ago. I was pretty sure I had lost Gwen and Ethan's baby. I was so scared that my plans to get Little Ethan back were ruined. I didn't know what to do!" Theresa argued, trying to convince Fox she had no other way to save her baby besides the way she had taken.

"Is that why you tried to seduce me that day at the Russell's?" Fox questioned, partially jokingly.

A hint of a smile and the good humour of Fox left Theresa feeling a bit more confident in what she was about to tell him. She nodded and smiled too.

"Well, I needed to get pregnant. Fast. And that's why I betrayed you. For Little Ethan, not big Ethan. I'm so sorry, Fox. Please try to forgive me. I don't think I could get through this without you," Theresa cried, fearing this could mean the end of Fox and her relationship.

Fox was shocked. _She slept with Ethan? ETHAN!! _He was lost for words.

"Fox, you have to believe that I did it for Little Ethan, as crazy as it was. For the first time in my life, I didn't want to sleep with Ethan to be with him, I did it to save my baby boy!" Theresa desperately stated her case.

Fox sighed. He knew what was coming but it didn't ease the shock. _She did it for LITTLE Ethan not big Ethan. _

"Please say something, Fox. Please forgive me!" Theresa begged, squeezing his hand, trying to achieve eye contact.

With the seconds ticking by, the thoughts in Fox's head would not stop swirling. His emotions were scattered… Relief that she was not choosing Ethan Winthrop over him. Pain for Theresa, desperate to have her baby back. Pain, just pure pain, because the woman that he loved, betrayed him in the worst way, because she felt he couldn't have helped her. He couldn't help.

With the seconds ticking by, Theresa feared the worst. Fox had made no comment, no sound after her startling confession. Hope started to fade away as the silence continued.

"I love you…" was all she could muster, in a quiet, sobbing voice; a last plead.

With that, Fox broke out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Theresa, searching those pleading eyes for answers. He did not have to look far; he could see her love for him, her guilt, her pain. And he knew that, in his heart, he could not leave her.

"I love you too, Theresa. I don't condone what you did. It was extremely hurtful and stupid. But you wouldn't be you, the Theresa I have come to love so deeply, if you hadn't done something crazy like that...So, I forgive you." Fox sighed.

"But you should've come to me. We could have worked something out. Together." Fox squeezed Theresa's hand within his.

Theresa nodded. She knew he was right. She felt a wave of relief sweep over her; relief the truth had come out, relief that Fox was not going to leave her for it.

"Together," Theresa repeated, allowing the thought of them being together again to sink in, as Fox pulled her closer to him.

For a while, he just held her, letting all the pain just fade away, where only their love remained.

"Theresa, promise me you'll talk to me first before rushing into your next crazy scheme. Promise me the truth," Fox softly whispered in Theresa's ear.

"I promise, Fox," Theresa replied, as she looked up into his loving eyes to meet his gaze.

Fox took her chin and guided her lips closer to his. Theresa happily obliged, her heart thumping faster in her chest. Only Fox made her feel this way. Fox softly planted his lips onto hers, as a wave of emotions crashed over them, their love reuniting them in a kiss. And for those few intense moments, all their troubles and worries were gone; what they had in each other was all they needed and wanted.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

A/N Your reviews would be much appreciated! 


End file.
